Super Smash Bros: La historia de Rodrigo
by R0DR1G0
Summary: Unas Manos organizan torneos de pelea llamados Super Smash Bros, en el 4to torneo deciden que hay que darle chanza a los Miis de demostrar de que estan hechos. Descubre aqui como, Rodrigo (yo) el niño de 12 junto con LelMan y LuigiMST se unen al gran torneo, viviendo locuras en la mansión smash. Spanish version of Super Smash Bros: The History of Rodrigo
1. El final de la guerra de los champiñones

**_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Rodrigo, este fanfic es de Smash Bros, en este fanfic los protagonistas serán 3 Miis: LelMan (es un youtuber que sube gameplays de Sm4sh) es el Mii Brawler, LuigiMST (es un amigo de LelMan, salió en un gameplay de Basketball) es el Mii Espadachin y yo el Mii Tirador._**

* * *

 **1-El fin que causo el inicio de Smash Bros (Super Mario Series)**

"Sigan corriendo ya casi llegamos" dijo Mario, el famoso héroe/plomero del Reino Champiñon. "Ya puedo ver la cima" dijo Luigi, el famoso cazafantasmas/plomero hermano de Mario "Mario tengo miedo" dijo Peach la princesa del Reino Champiñon "No te preoucupes princesa, estoy seguro que lo venceremos" dijo Larry, un Toad azul el cual era un sidekick de Mario y Luigi

"¡SORPRESA!" dijeron los 5 Bowser al mismo tiempo, Bowser es el Rey de las Tierras Oscuras, el tirano que siempre causa problemas en el Reino Champiñon y, esta vez al Reino Sprixie, pero era 5 por comer cerezas dobles y era una especie de gato. "Oh no, Meowser nos alcanzara" dijo Larry.

Mario llego a la cima y, golpeando 3 veces el POW gigante, mando a volar a los 5, que con el impacto volvió a ser un solo Bowser normal, liberó a las princesas hadas, festejando su victoria sobre el Dragon/Tortuga, Luigi, al ver que ya se habían abrazado todos por el logro, decidió hablar con malas noticias "¿Como vamos a volver?" Mario lo escucho pero sonriendo le respondió a su hermano "Recuerda que tenemos ayuda celestial" y después de decir eso apunto hacia arriba, ahí estaba la "princesa" de los cosmos Rosalina bajando con su Luma, el cual con solo ver la mirada de la chica que bajaba junto con el, se convirtió en una estrella anillar el cual los llevo a los bordes del Reino Sprixie.

Las hadas agradecieron a Mario y a compañía le dieron a Bowser en una botella gigante y los héroes se fueron al reino de Peach.

Años después hubo un tratado de paz entre los reinos rivales, asi haciendo a Mario, amigo de Bowser…

"Esos hermanos si que son poderosos" dijo quien habia observado todas sus aventuras

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: Este**_ _ **es el final (que segun Teorias Lel y yo consideramos) de la linea del tiempo de los juegos de Mario (Super Mario 3D World).**_


	2. Invitacion, el poderoso violador

**_Los personajes pertencen a Nintendo y Gameplays Lel, La trama me pertenece a mi_**

* * *

"Mario" susurro una voz misteriosa al heroe plomero del Reino Champiñon "Maario" susurro de nuevo al ver que no se despertaba "No te robes el espagueti Luigi" dijo Mario medio dormido "pero yo no soy Luigi" respondio la voz causando que Mario reaccionara, se levanto de golpe solo para ver a un humano alto y flaco, con pelo blanco (lo trae igual que Robin) y traje blanco con negro. pantalon y zapatos blancos, su piel es aperlada "¿Quien eres?¿Le hiciste algo a Peach?" pregunto Mario "No te preoucupes, tu princesa esta bien" respondio y vio que Mario se calmo y decidio continuar "Mi nombre es Master Hand, provengo del centro de este universo, este es el universo 143, he venido para buscarte, y mi hermano a tu hermano Luigi" dijo con mucha calma, Mario aun confundido por lo del numero del universo, decidio ignorar eso y pregunto "¿Para que nos buscan?"...

* * *

Luigi estaba dormido en su mansion, estaba un poco incomoda su cama y se volteo hacia un lado, al hacer dicha accion, choco su nariz con otra nariz, abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que habia un hombre en su cama, pelo blanco alborotado y un traje arrugado,pants blanco y tenis blancos medio rotos, esta hombre tenia cara de pervertido "Creo que estamos demasiados juntos Lu, una posicion muy comprometedora si quieres mi loca opinion" dijo con un tono burlon "Que tal si..." abrazo a Luigi "Nos acercamos mas" acerco a Luigi demasiado, estaban demasiado juntos "Y nos unimos" dijo esto poniendo la pierna izquierda encima de Luigi "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh" grito el plomero por el acoso de aquel hombre que por su actitud parecia gay queria violarlo

* * *

"Mi hermano y yo hemos pensado en juntar a heroes y algunos villanos poderosos de esta dimension para hacer un torneo de peleas llamado 'Super Smash Brothers', hemos observado a grandes heroes y eso los incluye a ustedes" dijo Master Hand explicandole el porque de su repentina visita.

"Me halaga mucha su invitación pero... Luigi y yo no somos tan poderosos, somos solo humanos, entiendo que seamos fuertes en este 'mundo' pero ir contra los heroes mas poderosos me suena un poco arriesgado ¿Que tal si nos matan de tanta fuerza que tengan" dijo Mario muy preoucupado, aunque realmente queria pelear en ese torneo, temia que le pasara algo a su pequeño Bro.

"No te preoucupes Mario" comento Master Hand al ver a Mario preoucupado "Hemos desarrollado trajes especiales para que no haya ningun gople mortal, ni siquiera quemaduras. Obviamente dolera, pero sanaran rapidamente al salir del combate" dijo Master Hand con una sonrisa, eso realmente calmo a Mario.

"Si Luigi va, yo voy, dejame voy a hablar con e... " Mario fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se escucharon pasos, Mario se puso en guardia y la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y algo abrazo a Mario "M..Ma..Mario .. Me quieren violar" empezó a tartamudear el pobre hermano pequeño de Mario derramando lagrimas, Mario al ver esto se puso en guardia frente a la puerta

En ese momento entro el que queria violar a su hermanito y con todas las fuerzas, inclusive le salio un poco de fuego en la palma de la mano golpeo al culpable de las lagrimas de Luigi, lo cual causo que la persona saliera volando por el techo, Mario satisfecho por su acción, se dejó caer de rodillas, entonces entro de nuevo el chico que acosaba a Luigi y con un solo toque en la frente a Mario, hizo que el heroe del Reino Champiñon, cayera al suelo sin signos vitales.

"¡Mario!" grito Luigi...

* * *

 _ **Le pedi a LelMan que me ayudara con dibujos del fanfic, y aceptó, asi que pronto habrá portada y segun, me promocionará, si lees esto, Muchas gracias LelMan**_


End file.
